User talk:BigBear629
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BigBear629 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pettamapossum (Talk) 20:49, December 23, 2011 Mascotia Armageddon Is it okay if I do some of the land mascots side of the series? I mostly have land mascots. Shacho 18:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Shacho NOTICE: I'll be doing the MLA's story, K? sure thing :) BigBear629 22:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Did episode 1 of Mascotia Armageddon MLA sporecomic! Hope you like it! Shacho 16:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Shacho awesome whats your sceen name? can you comment me? @???: Who are you? Shacho 14:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Shacho @Shacho - HE'S THE ORACLE! XD I dunno. Race6000 15:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) tis me. forgiot the signature. BigBear629 18:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well, my screen name is shacho(no uppercase letters). You're talking about my SPORE screen name, right? Well, shacho is my SPORE screen name. Shacho 18:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Shacho got it. buddied you. :) BigBear629 18:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Since you've buddied me, have you read my first Mascotia Armageddon comic? Shacho 22:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Shacho yup BigBear629 01:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Bigbear Drawing? Hey, dude! Love the new drawings, mucho epic! Luther told me to ask you if you could draw Bigbear, because we're not sure exactly what he looks like outside of Spore. Pettamapossum 22:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) My dear Poss, I in fact have several (not very good) pictures of drawings of BigBear I shall upload for you, along with other old unreleased Mascot based art. BigBear629 22:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) This is a warning. Please refrain from posting unnecessary pages for stupid things. I have deleted your most recent page that you've added, as it was unneeded and served no purpose in benefitting/improving this wiki. - PitchBlackPheonix Ouch D: that was hurtful. Boobs are not stupid, nor was the page offensive. And it did benifit the wiki an a comedic manner. If you had simply asked I would have removed it myself, and if it were as stupid as you claim Poss would have removed it himself. If you had truly read the page you would have seen the insightful humorous aspect of the page, (why WOULD a non mammal species have mammary glands?). Also, I'm not sure you realize this, but it's kind of silly to give warnings to an admin. So please just give the common coutesy of asking politely next time.BigBear629 01:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry Pheonix tore into you. Um, I actually was going to ask you to remove that page. It kind of offends Rule 6, and it's just not very kid-friendly. I get the weirdness of the situation, but that's just his drawing style. I don't think they're actual... you know. It's just the body shape. :P Pettamapossum 02:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's all good. I was going for humor rather than erotic, but if it goes over the line I'm more than happy to take it down. Don't enjoy being talked down to by people but I've been around a lot of rude people so I'm used to it. BigBear629 04:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) So how did you get involved with the mascot community? I haven't heard about you before (though I have been away for a loooong time). Do you do spore or are you internet/comic exclusive? And how would I got about commissioning you to draw some art of my mascots? BigBear629 01:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Another thing, not trying to pick a fight or anything, but didn't Poss say that people were allowed (though it's frowned apon) to make cheap knock offs of mascots? I'm just asking because people have had wars over far more petty things, and its never fun when people fight and all I do is stand around and say stuff while they go at it. I'm not sure hwat I'm trying to say but it might be just to be tolerant of things more. Can you dig it? BigBear629 01:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I was friends/acquaintences with Luther (ShadowRaptor101) for quite awhile on DeviantArt, but due to some rough circumstances (see my profile page for more information) I left for about a year or two. I went back recently though. Luther had managed to contact me on Youtube, and mentioned his game idea. I wasn't sure at that point in time, but soon enough decided to get involved with the Maskotia Game series as its concept artist. I am very heavily internet exclusive, though I was on Spore way back when. I am currently not accepting any commissions, although I may be willing to do so at a later point. I have clearly stated in my profile that such misconduct will not be taken lightly. That is my stance on it specifically, especially if my characters are involved. I will not "dig it" if my characters are A. Ridiculed, or B. Stolen/Copied. My reasons are non-negotiable, clearly stated on my profile page. Please refer to that for a more in dept description of what I'm talking about. Thats nice and all, but Poss says you gotta tolerate it, and like it or not Poss is the boss (get it?). I'm not advocating it, or saying its a good thing (it's stupid cheap, and just a dumb thing to do) but the law of the land is to tolerate it so you gotta suck it up if push comes to shove. That's actuelly in the rules. And rules tend to also be non negotiable. So lets just aviod incidents and just tolerate anybody stupid and uncreative enough to make carbon copies like we you would your average stupid person (gently and without using big words). BigBear629 04:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Since I can't find a good picture of Bigbear to put onto the front page, Could I draw a picture of him, but with like, a dress shirt collar and a tie? UnreachableStars 23:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars That sounds incredibally sexy. I approve. BigBear629 23:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I seem to have spent a few hours on this, it seems almost impossible to do this without making him look like a furry. Please help me. (Maybe go on skype and help me?) UnreachableStars 02:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars What's Been Happening Lately There is a LOT we need to fill you in on. Abridged version: We are developing a series of video game ideas. (We've got the ideas, scripts and everything. No actual coding or anything, but yeah.) All of the games are all part of a greater storyline. We're trying not to use the words 'canon' and 'non-canon'. If something is 'non-canon', it just won't be in the actual games. It can still be part of the wiki. I'll fill you in with more later. For now, I reccomend you check out the rules if you haven't already. Take care, dude. Pettamapossum 02:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I've checked out the rules, nice fix on the whole canon issue. I will be sure to grab an extra bundle of care. BigBear629 04:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I have an equilly great idea. How about I don't accept any carbon copies of my characters (because A. I already made that VERY clear on my profile page, and B. Because it's technically theft, and is uncreative.). I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be talking about what I have to tolerate and what I don't. I've tolerated plenty in the last 5 years, and I'm not about to tolerate much more, especially when it comes to my characters, so I will give you one last piece of advice before I stop typing to you. Do not give me a reason to pick a fight with you. I am not here for that, but I will not hesitate to make a stand if necessary. I have dealt with this sort of thing for far too long, and on far too many occasions. Please don't be that guy who instigates me into a fight, because it will not be pretty, nor is it wise to push my limitations. This is not a threat, this is a fact, and I am warning you of it for that exact reason. I'm done talking about this. Please do not respond and we'll be able to get along just fine. You've already pushed it too far today. Don't make it worse. Thank you. I'm guessing that was Pheonix above... and yeah, that sounded like a threat. I'm really sorry about this, he's kind of... intolerant. Just avoid him altogether, and if he continues to chew you out, lemme know. Anyway, the series of games and adventures take place in Mascotia and the surrounding galaxies, which will all have their fates intertwine with Mascotia at some point. The Timeline page will explain a lot. I'll let you catch up on that for now, if you have any questions, ask away! Take care, pal. Pettamapossum 21:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Oi, just as a random question, do you by chance have skype? UnreachableStars 01:44, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars No stars, I don not in fact have skype. Well, I might but i don't know how to set it up or operate it sadly :P And I think I shall take your advice, Poss, and avoid this Pheonix fellow (it's always a good idea when someone threatens you). He seems a tad... Unstable, and as he already seems to not like me I'll try not to go out of my way to be too social with him. I shall take additonal cares. (bear) BigBear629 01:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate the apology, and I, likewise, apologize for sounding potntially threatening. It was not my intent to do so, however, I did want to firmly explain my point, hence the tone of what I had typed. I've been through a handful of situations with people who have ridiculed my work, to the point of making hate art of my characters, and slandering me, simply because a character of mine has a similar body shape and a few similar features. All of that was on DeviantArt, and while it is behind me, I always have that memory burned into my brain, causing me to be very wary of people. I have no desire to fight with anyone, but will if I feel something is unjust. That's just my nature, and it's something I need to work on. I hope that, if nothing else, there can be a mutual respect between us, as to prevent any further scenarios like this one. - Pheonix I'm sorry Pheonix. I see now how I blundered into thois without realizing what a dick I was being. I've unintentionally been a real insensitive asshole, and I want to apologize again for that. I really feel stupid about this whole thing. Big. BigBear629 05:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, you didn't know. Let's just let this thing die so we can try to make something good come of it. If you need to, please don't hesitate to ask me about my characters, or just things in general. I appreciate the double apologies. Let's try to put this past us and move forward. c: - Pheonix Lacking a better way to put it, I shall simply say 'I'll drink to that." Big. BigBear629 21:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Does Bigbear appear in The New Zealand Experiment? I can't remember... I know it's the story of how Earth got destroyed and how the first Mascotians discovered Mascotia. I don't know much else other than Kaptain K is the main protagonist/ is one of the main protagonists. I need to figure this stuff out better. XD So far, I think Bigbear only appears in SpotQuest. :( He stars in a good amount of chapter two, but I don't think it's enough. I think Bigbear needs his own game. Something that would have the BAIR, Jordan, Specle, and Bigbear's backstory appear in it! Also, I think it'd be a good place for Mally, Brichasouras, Wormy, Gnome, and some other Old Dynasty mascots to get their spotlight - if you're cool with that. I've been looking for a story for the Mascotia Timeline that would fit in before Plox's Exodus and SpotQuest that would kind of mark the very beginning of Modern Mascotia. Who better than Bigbear to be the star of it? =D It could also show the lighthearted good ol' days of Mascotia, but still be an epic adventure with plenty of action! These are just suggestions of course. But I think it'd be awesome if you could write an adventure for the game series and timeline! After all, it ain't Mascotia without you! =) And again, this is only if you want to. Take care, man. Pettamapossum 12:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, Poss. 8:50 in the morning and already you have inspired me and given me a great mission. This sounds like an awesome idea. I will be sure to start working on it immediatly. Thanks, Big BigBear629 15:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I definitely consider the slug wars canon. Ploxie, not so much. I do love the idea of him as cannon fodder, but actually, I love the idea of him not existing at all even more. AND THAT DREAM HAS COME TRUE! PLOXIE'S FINALLY GONE! PEACE HAS RETURNED TO MASCOTIA! WOOHOO! So yeah, Ploxie's a no-go. We could always come up with some new characters to be killed off. XD As for Mascots you can use, I would gladly throw Spot, Stauroteuthis, Drunk Lobster, and most other mascots of mine into the ring. There are some other mascots who haven't gotten their time in the spotlight that I'm sure we can rally. I bet some of DinoGA's (nfuego's) mascots could be in it such as Gomez and Kiwi. Also, Kaptain K could probably be in it. If you need any help creating characters, just ask! Also, ask ShadowRaptor101 if he can think of any characters you can use. Glad to hear you're excited about it, I'm really pumped about it too! Pettamapossum 18:20, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Just as a request, would you be able to be on Skype more often? UnreachableStars 05:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars I'll see what I can do. :) BigBear629 16:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dino's Reply to a Friend Bigbear, I do believe you might have asked me a few questions and here are my answers. Well, I became involved through Pettamapossum, or as you call him, Poss. I met him on Spore, and then I learned about the wiki through some of his creations. I do play Spore and I make most of my mascots (some that arent even shared yet) on the game. Otherwise, I practically am only active on those two things. I know you had some other questions that I hadnt read at that time, so what are they again? I hope we can establish a cozy friendship :) *** Dinoctrobob11- 17:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC)\ I honestly forgot what I asked. I've been at a YMCA confference in Canada for the past 4 days, have been hit by a massive solid wall of school work, and have forgotten many things. I doooooooooo remember I think your stuff is cool and I like making new friends. So yesh. I think.... OH would you like to help me out in a project by the way? I need funny friendly creative people, and your on this wiki and seem like a nice chap so I'm going to assume you meet the criteria perfectly. Cheers, Big BigBear629 22:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Just as a question. The "Mascotia: Founders Character Ideas" what is it for? Is it for character ideas? If so, can I post some stuff there? Yes, it is a place to put ideas for the Mascotia series I'm planning. I would lovelovelovelovelove to have more ideas and stuff to work with, and I would really appreciate people to work with me on the series. Thanks, Big BigBear629 03:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Macfyre+Flish=Bad Flish says Macfyre is attacking him, such as calling him names, ect. Maybe you should give Macfyre a warning...? I don't know... you're the admin. -Blxiafish/Vulturewing What's the evidence? Do we have solid proof or jus the word of 2 cureently unreliable sources? I currently have no reason to trust either one. BigBear629 00:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Many others are reacting off the words of flish as well, and they asked me to ban Marcfyre because Flish spoke of some possible threat to the copyright of Mascotia that involved sharples. I honsetly don't believe any of it, but everyone on the skype call asked that I ban him. Of course, they're not the ones who are going to take the crap for doing it... I guess I don't want to take the risk of losing Mascotia... But this sucks. Please don't tear me apart for banning Marcfyre - I didn't want to do it. -_- Pettamapossum 00:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) This is just going to be temporary until we really figure out what's going on. God I hate this job. It's not worth it. Pettamapossum 00:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I was the one who received the information in the first place. If anyone shd be yelled at, it's me. Nolan just barely found out about this. Dont give him crap about it. All we want is for what is best for the community and to keep it safe. ShadowRaptor101 01:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Story time. I'll tell you a brief story on what is going on. Luther seems to think you are making a puppet out of Nolan, Ryan stated his thoughts so you go read it on the Talk:Mascotia Wiki page, I think Luther said that he is apperantly a Skrillet thingy on Spore, stuff, stuff, and stuff. That's all I know. I rarely play SPORE nowadays. :P I'm sorry if I wasn't any help. :/ The Copper Engineer, Race6000 18:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the effort Race, that's pretty much the same thing I got from all the posts. :P i never get on spore, cept on the website to check comments and say hi to friends I can only reach through spore. BigBear629 18:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. I'm not good at stories at all, so... Something tells me the title of this should be changed. XD But whatever. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 18:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) About what you should do... I don't know, honestly. If I were in your position, I'd ask them, which you did, and then do it to the best of my ability. I'm not Ryan or Luther, though. I don't know what they would want of you. :P The Copper Engineer, Race6000 19:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Spore Nostalgia Went through spore and looked at old things on the online site. I wasn't even playing the game, yet the nostalgia of it all darn near broke my heart. :P BigBear629 19:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I know how you feel. -Vulturewing/Blitzfish Ditto. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 03:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) How's Founders going? Just curious, how's the project going? -Blitzfish/Vulturewing We are at a stopping and waiting point right now. I would like to know about some other canon series before we start finalizing details for founders, like Evaporation and Spotquest. Mostly so there are no conflictions and such. So yeah, it's still going on and such, but not full tilt happening right now. BigBear629 (talk) 16:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) My earlier statement was a clever deception. Mascotia Founders is back into the full swing of things for right now, as stuff is taking too long to be made. If I have to I'll go back and change stuff later. So lets get down to buisnees Vulture :D BigBear629 (talk) 17:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm totally interestered. Count me in. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 03:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION! Hey bigbear. Long time, no see. I've got a question. Can you help me with a game idea? I'm not good with plot-lines... And the fact that in the origional idea I have laid out, the start is where Ashol screws up, nearly loses his life due to having his wish-orb drained of almost all of it's crazy power, and it slowly starts growing back over time. Other than that, he's pretty much gotta rely on what strength he has. That's all I really have. So, can you help me? :) Race6000, lord of the Heracrosses! (talk) 01:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really good with the whole storyline thing. But to make the game more challenging, I wanted Ashol to be the main character, the one you'll be playing and being around, getting to know. How is that a challenge? Well, I was thinking at the start, Ashol screws something up, and something manages to steal most of the Wishorb's power, and after that, the wish orb is just doin' stuff to keep him alive. That's really all I have other than a few basic characters. My origional plot idea was that it didn't even involve Mascotia for a while, just Anger's space station, and he placed the wrong power source into a machine and it went evil. The game would then revolve around fixing this mistake. However, I thought that was redundant after I realized it didn't involve Mascotia much at all, yet. So yeah, the most help I need is a plot line. Sorry if that's a bit much, I'm not all that good with plots, just backstories... If that 100 page essay on Anger's page is a worthy backstory. XD Race6000, lord of the Heracrosses! (talk) 09:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) That sounds cool. Could reach to the end of the wish orb era. I could dig that... Even though Ashol is a bit of a prankster. So yeah. Sounds alright with me... Even if my friend might go totally insane or something over me saying I'd change as little as possible. But since I don't really give a crap anymore, I'll roll with that. Ashol's been starting to feel like Sedger, and it's botherin' me. So, yeah. Ashol doesn't really use it for anything right now anyway... And currently has no "real" social skills AT ALL. And the part where he's an idiot in the "real" world would work, for he was really only there to be a test dummy for Anger when I brought him into Mascotia, with interaction with his friends. But then again, Ashol's an idiot anyway. XD So yeah, I like it. XDUser:Race6000Race6000, lord of the Heracrosses! (talk) 23:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) You know, I should really modify the page for Maskotia: Power of wishes, or even give it a fresh and new name. XD Race6000, lord of the Heracrosses! (talk) 23:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Y You do what you think you should do bud :) BigBear629 (talk) 23:14, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really sure though, I like all the ideas you've given me, and I thank you for your help. I'm kinda cunfussing myself with the whole "Ashol Game" concept and absolutely changing Ashol's warped mind to a... ... Something of better use. XD Race6000, lord of the Heracrosses! (talk) 23:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) How do I create a page correctly Thanks for offering to help, I wanna create a page for my mascot but I am too braindead to figure it out and I cant find a guide. Lildude88 (talk) 22:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC)lildude88